Happy's Heiress Part 2
by Happy.BABE.Zsadist.Emmett
Summary: 2nd part of my planned trilogy. Picks up where Happy's Heiress left off. You DO need to read HH before this one as nothing will make sense. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Keep in mind my story is not following the SOA storyline 100%. My story started shortly after Season 2. Opie won't die, Clay isn't evil, Gemma isn't evil, Tara isn't a rat and its MY world so if you DON'T like it, DON'T read it!

My story is for **MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY**, no one under 18 should read it due to language and content, I won't warn you every page so **if you can't handle mature content (somewhat explicit sex, violence, foul-language) DON'T read my work!**

* * *

**Previously on Happy's Heiress –  
**"Sorry I'm giving it to you late, but Happy Mother's Day!"

"Seriously?! What did you get me?!" Gemma asked, her voice wavering.

She opened it to find a platinum ring with three stones, Jax's birthstone, Ava's birthstone and Thomas's birthstone.

"Oh my god baby-girl this is too much."

"Oh it not, put it on. I want to see it on."

Gemma slid the ring onto her right ring finger and was amazed how it fit perfectly and how exquisite it looked on her hand.

"Jesus it looks like it was made for you."

"Oh it was." Neil said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ava said as she shook Neil's hand.

They walked out and Gemma showed the ring to Clay who was being given the stink-eye from the guard inside the shop.

The ladies exited with the men behind them and the girls were atwitter about how beautiful Gemma's ring was.

"Honey, thank you. Really." Gemma said as she hugged and kissed Ava.

"Honestly you are the only mother I've ever had so I wanted you to have something with my birthstone on it." Ava said with a shy smile.

"Well I love it baby-girl."

Ava smiled as they headed for the next group of stores.

Life was good right now and she was with her family and nothing else in the world mattered...at least not yet.

Life was good for Ava, she was free of her idiot trustee Jason, Gemma was now in charge of ensuring Ava was taken care of and her relationship with Happy was great.

* * *

"Seriously can't believe that Princess got you a boat for Father's Day." Jax said as he looked at the huge boat in the TM parking lot. _Jax wasn't complaining because Ava gave him a card with a huge wad of cash in it for Father's day, he wasn't a fan of boats much anyway. _

Clay smiled, "What can I say, she loves me and I love her."

"When do we take it out?" Juice asked as he inspected the craft.

The Navigator 6200 yacht in white and black was a sight to behold and Juice was anxious to see it in the open water. He had always been a fan of boats along with pretty much anything that had an engine.

"We're going out this weekend. I've got one of Unser's guys gonna come move it with a semi. Ava also bought me a slip in the marina since you can't just park this thing in the driveway." Clay said.

"Can't believe she got you a fucking yacht, that's sick!" Koz said as he jumped down from the deck.

"Aye Princess is a giver." Chibs said as he inspected the huge flat-screen TV and the large sofa inside the cabin.

"Anyone know how much it cost?" Tig asked as he pretend to steer the ship like a child would.

Juice let out a breath, "Well brand new and tricked out like this, these thing run a couple million plus, used you can get them for like half that."

Clay's jaw dropped and Jax blinked a few extra times.

"Well shit. I knew it wasn't cheap but I had no idea it was _that_ expensive, now I feel bad." Clay said.

"Don't." Hap said, causing the guys to turn and look at him.

"She knew going in it was going to be expensive, but she has the freedom to spend her money how she wants to. She has enough money, trust me." Hap replied.

Hap had seen some of the bank and investment statements that came to the house and _holyshit_ was Ava rich! He knew she was an heiress but seeing it on paper was another matter. She was smart to not invest with the Bernie Maddoff's of the world and was lucky she didn't lose most of her fortune like so many others had recently. He found those people very greedy for the hope of huge returns that weren't possible without their being a scam, he wasn't happy they lost all their money but he thought they were fools.

"Since the boat doesn't have a name, chance is its new." Juice added.

"What are you gonna call it?" Bobby asked.

"Should I name it after Ava?" Clay asked.

"Nah, she's not like that. You should name it after Gemma." Tig said as he blasted the ship's horn for the eighth time in as many minutes.

"Enough Tig, the cops are gonna show up you keep doing that." Clay barked.

Sure enough a couple minutes later Hale drove up and got out of his SUV, "What the fuck is that thing and why do you have it Morrow?"

Hap glared at Hale and didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the cop who had a massive hard-on for the club.

"You like it? Ava bought it for me for Father's Day." Clay said proudly.

"Really? So she has a receipt for that thing? It's not stolen?" Hale asked snidely.

"Don't you fucking imply that Ava stole anything Hale!" Hap barked at the cop while trying to calm himself down enough not to kill the pig right now in broad daylight.

Hale held up his hands in mock surrender, "Forgive me I forget you all have a legit meal-ticket now and don't have to sink to stealing anymore."

"Hale! You don't ever fucking say that shit about Ava ever again. Gemma and I legally adopted her now and it's an insult to Ava for you to say that shit."

"Well you tell Ava I'd like to see a receipt for that thing Clay, just to keep everyone honest." Hale said as he climbed into his SUV and drove off.

"Fucking piece of shit pig thinks Ava would steal? Or buy something stolen?" Hap snapped as Clay tried to sooth the angry beast that was Hap.

"Hap come on, it's okay. Hale is a piece of shit but we've got work to do." Clay said as he pointed to the full garage of cars waiting to be serviced.

Happy was in a foul mood all day thanks to Hale's visit to the garage to insult Ava. He knew he was gonna snap someday on Hale if he kept the remarks up but he didn't want to go to prison for life for killing the pig so he had to calm down before his temper got to him.

* * *

"Are you still upset about what Hale said?" Ava asked as Happy drove them to the marina to spend the day on the new boat.

"Fucker had the gall to stand there and insult you in front of everyone in the club, no fucking respect." He barked out as he shook his head and frowned.

Ava tried hard not to roll her eyes at his attitude. She wasn't happy to hear that Hale thought she stole it (yeah right) or that she bought stolen property (as if) but she took it with a grain of salt. She scanned and emailed the paperwork directly from the company to Hale along with a sickeningly sweet email to him with a copy to her lawyers and she hadn't heard back from Hale.

"It's fine Happy, really. I'm not offended so why are you?"

He grumbled under his breath and parked the Ranger Rover at the marina and was pleased to find several of the club already there. Most of the 'single' guys were bringing a date for the day, but Gemma told them NOT to bring the skanky hoes because there were children and 'classy bitches' on board.

"I hope my present isn't late." Ava said as she looked at her watch.

"What present?" Happy asked as he snapped his head to look at her. Not knowing if what she had planned could be trouble.

She smiled, "You'll see."

He got out and began getting their towels, bags and food from the back of the Rover while Ava went to talk to Jax and Tara who were unloading Abel and their own goodies.

"Hey sweetie." Tara said with a smile as she hugged Ava.

Just then a large horn sounded and a semi pulled in with three large jet-skis and two girls were sitting on one of them.

"Is that…..?" Jax said as he failed to finish his sentence.

"Dawn? Fawn?" Tig said in awe as he saw his twin daughters who were each in their early 20's.

"Hi dad, Ava invited us for the weekend. Hope its okay." Fawn asked shyly.

Fawn and Dawn liked their dad but their mother practically forbid them to ever see him or call him but he did try his hardest to provide for them but most of the money he sent was taken by their mother who spent it on her drunk, loser, creepy boyfriend Donald.

_Ava had made a deal with Fawn and Dawn's mother that she would pay for the girls to travel to see Tig for the weekend, she would put them up in a hotel, give the girls some 'spending money' and pay their mother $10,000 for the 'trouble' of dealing with Tig for the weekend (even though she wasn't dealing with him). Ava was loathsome at the idea of paying Tig's ex but it got his girls to see him for the weekend then it was worth whatever amount of money the bitch wanted. _

"It's fine baby." Tig said as he hugged his girls to his chest and smiled over at Ava.

"Who are the jet-ski's for?" Juice asked.

"One is for Opie, one is for Jax and the other is for Tiggy. Happy Father's Day guys." Ava said with a smile.

"Now this I can for sure enjoy." Jax said as he checked out one of the slick black and white jet-ski's with the SOA reaper on the back. _He could see himself on one of these for sure. _

"Thanks Ava. I'm gonna enjoy this." Ope said as he looked at the one next to Jax's which was identical. Ope and Lyla's kids were already excited about the boat and now they owed a jet-ski, today was a _great_ day for them!

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the back side of the boat which was covered up for the unveiling of the ships name.

"I would like to thank our daughter Ava for this wonderful gift and for her being in our lives. She brings the light to the dark part of our world." Gemma said with a smile.

"And with that here is the name!" Clay said with a grin as he grabbed the sheet and yanked it off.

The yacht had been named **Anarchy Ahead** and had the reaper beneath the name and it was amazing looking.

"Wow!" Ava said with a smile while everyone smiled and gushed over the name.

"All right you guys, lets get this boat going!" Clay called out. Everyone boarded the ship and the guys made sure to tie the new jet-ski's to the boat so they could enjoy them once they were out in the open water a bit.

Half an hour into the voyage the women were lounging in the sun, bikinis on and their skin glistening with the sweet coconut smelling oil lathered on their bodies. The men were watching the women with smiles and smirks on their faces.

Lyla let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" Ava asked as she turned her head toward Lyla.

"Oh my psycho sister called me this morning and begged me to come help her move away from her even more nut-job husband."

"Domestic situations are the worst." Gemma said as she rolled onto her stomach.

"The truth is I don't want to help her. I've tried to help her for years and every time she laughed in my face because I was a porn star and she was a happy housewife who got the shit beat out of her and now she is begging me too and I feel compelled to do it but I'm not happy about it." Lyla said as she pulled a stray hair from her shoulder.

"I get it, you extended an olive branch to her and she threw it in your face. I don't know if I would help her either." Tara said as she adjusted her swim suit bottoms, much to the delight of her husband who was watching.

"You will, you're too good of a person not too. It wouldn't matter if you're a porn star or a politician wife." Ava said with a smile as she adjusted the tie of her bikini top.

"Yeah but I don't _want _to." Lyla grumbled.

One of the more friendly crow-eaters turned, "You think any of us _want_ to suck random dick for the rest of our lives? NO. We do what we have to do at that time in our life Lyla."

"Ugh I know, but my sister is really a Grade A cunt."

"Think of it as your good-deed of the year." Ava said with a smile.

"More like good-deed of the fucking century." Lyla pouted

* * *

The guys decided to compete to see who could corner the fastest on the jet-skis and stay on, surprisingly Happy and Koz didn't fall off no matter how fast or how sharp they turned. Juice ended up with a bloody nose from a nasty spill but he was grinning like a kid anyway.

When they pulled into the marina slip that night they all were exhausted. The bigger-kids had skin of rosy pink and noses of deep pink. They had all gotten a chance to play on the jet-skis for a while once they found a nice spot to anchor and each had a grown up with them.

"Mom my nose hurts." Piper said as he trudged behind Opie to Lyla's silver sedan.

"That's because you refused to put sun-block on it, turd." Opie said with a grin.

Ava had arranged for a rental car for Tig since he only had his bike and now had 2 daughters to ferry around until Monday AM when they would get back on the bus to their mother.

"Dad, Dawn and I will follow you to our hotel."

"I don't want you driving, I'll leave my bike here."

"Dad no, it's fine. I want to drive." Fawn begged.

Tig let out a sigh, "Okay fine, but don't lose me!"

Fawn rolled her eyes as she waved at Ava and Happy who were getting in her Rover.

"That was a very nice thing to do babe." Hap said as they headed out of the marina and back toward Charming.

"Seemed like an easy way to let Tig see his girls." Ava said as she shrugged it off.

"You know the last time he saw them in the flesh?" Happy asked.

She shook her head.

"When they were 15, nearly six years ago. It meant the world to him babe, seriously you have a fan for life in Tig."

Ava blushed and looked out the window as she reflected upon Happy's words. Was it really that easy to just throw money at problems for her new family? Was it worth it? Did it really solve any problems or just make new ones? Only time would tell…


	2. Chapter 2

CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT (LANGUAGE, SEX, VIOLENCE)

NOT SUITABLE FOR PERSONS UNDER 18

* * *

"So you're sure about this?" Opie asked Ava.

"Ope of course I'm sure. I'll watch Piper. I have a very healthy immune system, I rarely get sick."

"Thanks. Lyla is still out of town and I can handle my kids but Piper doesn't do well when Lyla isn't here and on top of it he's sick. I don't want my kids to get sick too."

"It's fine. Really. I get it. When I was sick I was a brat too."

"Okay but if Hap gets upset or something call me, I'll come get Piper."

Ava rolled her eyes, "It's fine I already talked to Hap."

Hap had gotten a call from Ava earlier asking if it was okay for Piper to stay a night or two since he was sick and he groaned but agreed. He knew that Ope was playing single parent while Lyla was helping her psycho sister get away from her even more psycho husband and Piper had gotten a flu bug from school and Ope was clueless. Hap knew that Ava's ability to care for kids was great and since they both didn't want kids he would let her get her 'fix' when it came up. Just because she didn't want kids didn't mean she didn't want to babysit or play with the kids in the club, Hap knew that and respected that because it meant he would never have to be a father, it was a win-win for him.

* * *

Hap walked into the house and smelled something delicious from the kitchen, he walked in and found Ava stirring a large pot on her commercial 8 burner gas stove. _A month ago she had decided to upgrade the kitchen with all commercial appliances since there were often many club meals at their house and since she was paying Hap didn't have a problem with it. He did have a problem with two of the contractors staring holes in her ass while they were working. He and Koz had a little 'conversation' with them about being polite to clients and that was the end of it._

"Taste this." She asked as she pulled a spoonful out and handed it to him.

He took the spoon and swallowed down the contents and grinned, "Awesome, what is it?"

"Chicken stew, I made a huge batch since it's one of my favorite foods."

"Well it's fucking good." Hap said as he grabbed a large mixing bowl from the cabinet and began ladling a huge portion out for himself.

Ava watched with a smile on her lips, "Hungry babe?"

"Fucking starved. Koz's new fuck-toy is vegan so she won't go into a restaurant that even serves meat. Makes lunch a bitch if I eat with him. Told him that was the last time I eat with him!"

She went over to the cutting board and cut a few slices of homemade bread and handed them to Hap who had just sat down at the island to eat.

"Oh hell yeah." He said when he saw the homemade bread. He took a large chunk of butter and slathered it on thick and took a huge bite.

"I'm gonna go up and feed Piper, I'll be back in a bit."

He just nodded his head and kept shoveling spoonfuls of tender chicken, broth, carrots, peas, onion, rice and pasta into his mouth, only pausing long enough to tear a bite of bread off and eat it.

After feeding Piper a bowl of the stew and fluffing his pillows, taking his temperature, getting him some water, putting in the new Planes DVD and giving him a dose of Kids Motrin she came back down to find Happy face down on the couch, snoring.

She smiled and shook her head, "Of course."

_Hap was doing a good job of dealing with Piper being in the house. He didn't like kids and he especially didn't like them in his house but he loved his brother and his brother needed a hand so he was swallowing his objections and Ava was proud of him for that, men like Happy don't usually function well when their territory has been invaded by a flu-sick eight year old. _

She went into the kitchen and cleaned up Happy's bowl which was completely empty and ladled herself a small amount of stew along with a few slices of bread and butter. She was nearly done with it when her cell phone rang interrupting her bliss.

"Hello?"

"Hey princess it's Koz, Hap around?"

"He's passed out on the couch, what's up?"

"I've been calling his phone. He needs to get to TM." Koz said with a tight voice.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked quickly.

"Just have him call me back." He said and disconnected. Ava got up and went to the living room and shook Hap's shoulder.

"Mmm.." Hap moaned but didn't get up.

"Happy Koz just called he said you need to get to TM NOW!" She said loudly.

His eyes opened and he rolled over, "What happened?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say. He said he was trying to call your pre-paid."

Hap reached into his pants pocket and found the small phone was in the silent position. The screen showed he had missed 10 calls, 4 text messages and half a dozen voicemails.

"FUCK." He yelled as he bolted up and out towards the front door.

* * *

Ava was asleep when Happy returned from dealing with the situation at TM. During a sweep of the clubhouse they found a bug in the bar area. They reviewed the security tapes and found that one of the Crow-Eaters had planted it. They had sent Happy to find out why. Apparently she was being pressured by the state to turn evidence or her kids would remain in foster care. She told them she would think about planting a bug but that she wouldn't rat and she wouldn't testify. She told Happy they gave her that bug weeks ago and she held on to it for a while. She swore to Happy the state didn't even know she planted it yet because she hadn't told them to activate it. _The state had gotten a grant from the Feds for new high-tech gadgets and a bug that could be remotely activated was one of their new 'toys'. _

Happy didn't care what she said she would or wouldn't do; she crossed the line, so she had to be dealt with. He made it look like an overdose and made sure it wouldn't come back on the club. He made it look like she was also involved with a skinhead who was known for violence against women and made sure to leave lots of drugs in the house. He left the bug and made sure it was wiped clean of any prints other than hers so they would assume she never planted it. If he was a cop with a bunch of cases he would be quick to close this one and not look too far into it.

Ava woke up with a very warm, horny Happy behind her. His rough tipped fingers running down her side causing her body to break out the goose flesh and her body respond to his touch, arching her ass into his groin.

"Missed you." He gruffed out as his lips skimmed over her neck and collarbone.

"Hi." She said nearly breathless.

Happy rolled her onto her back and began slowly kissing her fiercely. He started on her neck, licking his way down to her shoulders, and then he nipped her collarbones and licked his way down to her rock-hard nipples that were the exact color of her lips, a dark pink. He sucked on her nipples hard, letting his teeth scrap over them just how she liked it.

Ava took a sharp breath of air and moaned, "Oh fuck Hap."

He smiled as he continued lavishing attention on her breasts. He slid one hand down her flat stomach and found her smooth bare skin and began slowly swiping his finger along her moist slit. She began to writhe under him, wanting more and wanting it to stop at the same time.

"Please Hap?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Fuck me. Hard." She managed to get out as he bit down on her nipple and grabbed the breast in his large palm.

"Hmm we'll see about that. Right now your nipples have my name on them."

When Ava could feel her legs again she rolled over and looked at Happy who was dozing off after his hour's long sex session. She quietly got dressed and looked at the clock, it was just after three AM. She went to check on Piper and found him asleep, the Planes DVD still playing on the TV, she turned it off and turned a small light on in the bathroom so he wouldn't wake up in darkness. She felt his forehead and was glad his fever had broken and he was sleeping soundly. He was still a little congested and she could hear the whistling in his nose and chest as he slept. It was kind of nice to have a 'little person' in the house to take care of but she didn't want one of her own, well not really.

* * *

Once Piper was on the mend and back home Ava started feeling tired and achy.

"I think I caught the bug Piper had." Ava groaned as she lay down on her bed.

"Never should have let you watch that little shit." Happy said as he packed a small bag.

Ava groaned and rolled over, "I promise I won't offer ever again."

"You gonna be okay while I'm gone?" He asked. Happy and a few others had to go to Nevada to help out their old friend Jury and his crew. Jury had the best looking women and Hap was feeling just a little bad about thinking about some random-bitch-blowjob while Ava felt bad.

"I'll be fine. Gemma's gonna come over and play mother."

Hap barked out a laughed, "Just make sure she's gone when I get home. I don't want her mothering you when I'm home. Too pushy."

Ava grinned at him, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too." He said as he picked her up and kissed her soundly, hoping he didn't catch whatever the fuck she had before he left.

The ride to Jury's was long and Hap was glad to get off the road and get a shower and some sleep and maybe, just maybe some company.

"Dude, I'm fucking stoked to be here." Koz said with a grin.

"I'll bet you are." Jax said with a smile.

"You aren't? Jury has the hottest pussy." Juice said.

"Oh I'm happy. Very happy." Jax said.

"What about you Hap, you gonna be happy soon?" Tig asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? I'm always fucking happy. Don't I look happy?" Hap asked as he gave them his stoic look making them all chuckle and laugh.

Jury and half of his crew was outside to greet them along with a few sexy ladies who were more than happy to help them into the clubhouse. A cute little blonde sided up to Happy.

"Hi there. I'm Trixie." She giggled

"Of course you are." Hap gruffed as he threw his arm over her tiny shoulder and herded her into the clubhouse.

* * *

I'm not much on regular updates but as I finish a chapter I will try to post it. I don't write in order so don't think I only have 2 chapters done. I appreciate reviews that are kind or not too mean. I understand that this doesn't follow SOA exactly but thats okay...IT'S MAKE-BELIEVE. I hope you are all enjoying my work and just know I have a LOT planned for Ava, Happy and the rest of the crew...


	3. Chapter 3

**MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT (LANGUAGE, SEX, VIOLANCE, MURDER, MAYHEM, DESTRUCTION, ETC) - DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18.**

This is your only warning folks, not going to do special fonts or italics to indicate violence/language/sex. You will get a warning in the begining and that is all. Don't get offended/outraged by what you read after you have been warned it may offend you, thats just stupid.

* * *

The phone rang and Ava reached over to grab it while she finished making dinner for Happy.

_She had Hap had fallen into what could only be construed as a domestic pattern. She came home from school and did a load of laundry while working on her homework and then started dinner, knowing that Hap would be home by 6:45 each night, unless he was on a run. She knew someone like Happy wasn't ever going to be the picture of perfect domestic bliss, but she was very happy with the routine they had together. She wasn't going to push to change it anytime soon._

"Hello"

"Is this Ava Marchetti?"

"Speaking"

"Ms Marchetti. This is Mya Connors, I work for Forbes. We are putting together a piece on the youngest billionaires and we want to do a full page on you."

"Why me, there are lots of rich people in the world."

"Well your parents were celebrities before their deaths and people haven't really seen you much and we think it would be a good piece to showcase you and all your causes."

_It was true that Ava's parents had been celebrities much like the Kardashian's and the Jersey Shore people, except her parents had class and didn't make sex tapes or talk about shaving their vaginas on national TV._

"I'm going to need to discuss this with my family before I agree to anything."

"Okay so can I call you back in a few days to get your answer?" Mya asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Who was that?" Happy asked as he walked in to grab another beer from the fridge.

"A woman from Forbes magazine, they want to do an interview and photo thing with me."

Instantly Happy's radar went up, "Why?"

"She said because my parents were celebrities and that the world hasn't really seen a lot of me. They are doing a piece on the youngest billionaires under twenty or something like that."

"I don't like it." He said.

"Well let me talk it over with Gemma and Clay."

"You want to do this thing?" He asked, surprised that she wasn't in agreement to not do it.

"Well I know that every time that Warren Buffett is in Forbes, the stock to Berkshire Hathaway went up, can't say it wouldn't be nice if my companies stock went up, in this economy I could use all the help I can get."

Happy frowned but didn't say anything. He knew it wasn't worth fighting with Ava over, they rarely fought but when they did, _look out_!

"I don't like it." Clay said as he puffed on a cigar outside on the back patio of Ava's house.

"Me neither." Happy added.

"Well I think it would be a good thing for Ava to do." Gemma said.

Everyone turned and looked at Ava, they all knew that it was her decision and if she wanted to do it, they would go along with it.

"Well I want to do it." Ava said with a smile.

"Well we will be controlling the security then." Happy grumbled.

"Fine. I'll call Mya and let her know that I've made up my mind."

Mya was very happy when Ava agreed and said she would be on the next flight up to see her.

* * *

"So what do they want to know about you?" Tara asked as they were eating lunch outside of Ava's house while the kids played in the pool.

_Abel, Lily, Kenny, Ellie and Piper were regular fixtures at Ava's house on the weekends because she had a pool and really the whole SamCro family had gotten a lot closer since Cayman._

"They are doing a top 20 under 20 years old piece on the youngest billionaires." Ava said.

"Well make sure they don't say where in Cali you live, last thing we need is a bunch of yahoo's hanging out hoping to get some of your money." Tara said.

"God could you imagine Happy if they did that? He would freak!" Ava said.

Mya arrived in Charming the day before the shoot and Ava met her at the local coffee shop and was surprised that Mya was young, maybe 29 years old. When she spoke on the phone she had seemed older.

"Hi I'm Ava."

"Mya, nice to meet you!"

"So tell me about yourself." Mya asked as she set a small digital recorder in front of Ava.

Ava was a bit nervous, but knew that she would answer honestly, well as honestly as she could.

"Well I'm sixteen about to turn seventeen in a couple months. I live just outside Charming. I have guardians who own a local car repair shop who I consider my family. I'm a junior at St. Thomas Catholic High School."

"Are you dating anyone from school?" Mya asked with a smile.

"Umm no." Ava said with a smile, "I don't really have time to date boys."

_Because I'm too busy dating a MAN._

"Well you'll have plenty of time in college. So do you live alone?"

"No I have security at my house because I don't live with my guardians."

"Oh, is he hot?" Mya asked with a smile.

Ava laughed, "You could say that, but really he is there to protect me and scare others away and that is what he does."

"Well I can't wait to meet them all." Mya said.

"The plan is for you to come over tomorrow for the interviews of them and the photo shoot. I understand you brought a photographer?"

"Yes, Malcolm is wonderful! He will make you look gorgeous, well you already are but you know what I mean."

"Okay so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 9am at my house?"

"Yes. You'll send me the address?"

"Yes. There are also some ground-rules that we need to iron out as well."

"Oh?" Mya was surprised at this, she had expected full access.

"Yes. I don't want the town I live in stated in the article. I am not doing this for a love connection. I don't want Charming full of people trying to find me and get me to give them money or get me to marry them."

"Oh of course not sweetie! We'll protect your address and all that."

"Good. Gemma and Clay will want to talk with you more tomorrow, as well as my security team."

"I'll see you later than." Ava said as she stood up and slid her sunglasses on and walked out.

Mya watched as Ava slid into a sleek black car and drove away. She was so excited to get an exclusive on the youngest billionaire in the US.

* * *

"I still don't like it." Happy grumbled as he sat down at the dinner that Ava had prepared after meeting up with Mya.

"Well no one said you had to like it."

He cut his eyes to her.

Ava smiled, "Look tomorrow you can talk to Mya and make sure everything is legit. My lawyers already confirmed with Forbes that she is legit and that the story is a go. You are just here to protect me."

"Really that's all I'm here for?" he asked.

She sat down on his lap, "Well I don't know about all that."

He kissed her deeply and she moaned and once again dinner was forgotten about.

Ava woke up at 8am and heard male voices outside the bedroom; it wasn't Hap so she made sure to quickly slip into some clothes.

Not two seconds after slipping some clothes on there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Dave popped his head in, "Ava are you decent?"

She walked out of the closet, dressed and smiled, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Were doing a security briefing and Happy wanted you there."

"Oh okay." She said as she followed him down-stairs.

"So what is a security briefing?" she asked.

_Tig and Dave were ex-military and took that very serious when it came to their family. _

"Well it's going over the specific details of what we are going to do today, who is where and what our plans are in case we need to act."

Ava nodded her head and smelled home-made cinnamon rolls being cooked.

"Is Gemma in the kitchen?"

Dave smiled, "She's been in there since 6am."

"No one thought to wake me up?" Ava asked slightly upset that they just let her sleep-in like a…an heiress. _Ava didn't like to be treated any different then Tara or Lyla but often she was treated more 'princess-y' than either of them, a point of contention that she still couldn't get over_.

"So who is my 'security team' today?" Ava asked as she sat down next to Gemma and Clay who were having a cup of coffee over Gemma's famous homemade cinnamon rolls.

"Dave, Ben, Jax, Tig, Juice and of course Happy."  
"Where is Hap?" Ava asked as she reached for a second cinnamon roll.

"He's walking the grounds and trying out the new walkie-talkies Juice got for them."

Ava smiled, "Do they have ear pieces like the secret service?"

Gemma nodded, "Yeah, fuckers are SO proud of those damn things."

Ava chuckled and shook her head, "Great, so I'm well protected."

"How are you feeling?" Tara asked.

"Good. Still kind of achy and tired, but not too sick." Ava answered.

Just then Happy came in and nodded at Ava as he grabbed another cup of coffee.

"Let's run though this thing one more time before they arrive." He said as he sat next to Ava and grabbed his fourth roll of the morning.

Ava spent the next thirty minutes getting lost in the finer points of security not because she couldn't understand but because she was thinking about Mya and the interview. Juice had set-up cameras all over the property and in the house, which would be taken down after today, but would allow them to make sure that Mya and her photographer Malcolm didn't try anything shady.

"What don't you get about it?" Happy asked Ava trying to not get annoyed, patients wasn't his thing.

She sighed, "I…It doesn't matter. If something goes down I'm just supposed to find you and run."

Happy nodded his head, ignoring the fact that she had either tuned out the last half hour or she didn't grasp it, but since she was one of the smartest people he knew, he figured she hadn't really paid attention, which was unlike Ava. He had a feeling she was nervous about this whole thing.

Mya and Malcolm arrived at the gate and were buzzed in after announcing their names into the little black box.

"Jesus this kid is loaded."

"I've seen bigger houses." Malcolm said snobbishly.

"Yeah this is the one she has in Northern California, her family has property in 18 other states and 20 countries."

"Wow." Malcolm said.

"Wow indeed and she is fucking gorgeous." Mya added.

"Too bad I'm gay." Malcolm said with a sigh.

* * *

They got out of the car and saw Ava standing in front of an impressive group of scary people, mostly men wearing a solid black uniform like military men.

"Mya, Hi this is Clay and Gemma Morrow, my guardians."

Mya shook hands with them and introduced them to Malcolm who waved as he unloaded several bags of gear out of the car.

"Do you need a hand?" Ava asked.

"Yes please."

Juice walked over and took a couple bags of gear and began walking them into the house. They planned to inspect every camera before they were used.

"So Ava tells me there are some rules we have to iron out." Mya said with a smile.

Gemma didn't return the grin, "Yeah we do. Let's go inside."

Mya swallowed hard at how harsh this woman seemed.

Mya followed Clay, Gemma and Ava inside and was surprised to find more people inside, a couple females and a group of kids along with more scary looking men.

"Malcolm you can use the formal living-room to set up, I think it's better suited." Ava said with a smile as she showed him the large and impressive room.

"Thank you." He said as he began putting bags down and looking around the room, opening curtains to get more light.

"Mya I know Gemma and Clay would like to talk with you, so you all can use my library." Ava said with a nod of her head as she pointed out the door.

Mya followed the guardians into the room and Clay closed the door behind them.

"My wife and I wanted to talk to you about Ava and this article as we have some…apprehension about her doing this article."

"Oh well I'm happy to do what I can to get rid of the apprehension you have."

"Ava isn't doing this article for a love connection. She doesn't want to be a contestant on The Bachelorette, she wants to bring her charities and causes to the forefront of people's minds and she's doing it for some good press. I don't want you to portray Ava as some young empty-headed heiress living alone in a huge house waiting for prince charming to swoop in and marry her." Gemma said.  
"Because she's not. She a bright girl who is going places and I don't want her portrayed in anything other than a glowing light."

"No I understand completely. Ava already said that she isn't seeing anyone from school and that is totally fine. I have no interest in making her seem like an empty headed heiress, I know she is far from it."

"Good. My wife and I want you to keep her address out of the article. I know you will say she is from northern California but beyond that we don't want anything telling in the article. I don't want a town full of jerks trying to get money from her."

Mya nodded her head, "I totally agree."

Gemma smiled, "Good, than we can continue."

"I'd like to interview you both for the article."

"Gemma and I talked about it and she will talk with you, I've never been good at interviews." Clay said.

Mya nodded her head, "Okay."

"Is it possible for me to talk to the man who lives here as security?"

"Why would you want to talk with him?" Clay asked, trying to remain calm.

"Well I want to ask him what she is like when she is alone, away from prying eyes."

"Well her security person isn't much of a 'people person', so he likely won't want to talk but I'm sure you will see for yourself how she is."

Mya thought for a second, "Okay."

After securing every piece of equipment and helping get it set up in the formal living room, Ava was brought back down having been dressed up and her face fully made up with make-up.

"wow." Ben said softly as he saw her.

_Ava was a very beautiful girl, one of the rare girls that really didn't need to wear make-up to be beautiful. A girl who wasn't vain or shallow and really didn't grasp just how beautiful she was, which made her all the more beautiful. _

"Don't let Hap hear you." Chibs said with a slight grin.

Malcolm took lots of shots of her in various positions, the best one was of her wearing a white men's button up shirt with a dark tie loosely tied around her neck with a short black mini-skirt. She had a pair of dark rimmed glasses on looking over stock reports on her desk, her hair down and slightly curling around her breasts as she leaned over the desk to review the documents. There wasn't a man in the room who didn't swallow hard and adjust himself, Malcolm included.

"Okay, lets chat now." Mya said after Ava changed back into her regular clothes.

Mya turned on the camera and her recorder and set up the interview shot.

Most of the guys cleared out, leaving Dave behind to keep an eye on the girls while they did the interview portion.

"So what is it like to be an heiress?"

"Well I don't really think of myself as one. I have a normal life and do normal things."

"Like what?"

"Well I go to school, I do homework. I do charity work. Normal things."

"But most 'regular' people don't have a Range Rover and a Maserati sitting in their garage."

Ava smiled, "You're right, they don't. I guess I do like nice cars and I have a very nice home. I guess having money doesn't mean the same thing to me."

"How so?"

"I don't define myself by my money. Yes I have money. Yes I spend money, sometimes a lot of money but money doesn't make me who I am. I would give up all the money I have to have my parents back. They died when I was very little and it was horribly unfair to be saddled with so much money and no family. Money doesn't make you happy and it doesn't replace your family."

"But you are an heiress." Mya continued.

"Yes, I am heir to the fortune my parents left me. I'm not Paris Hilton, I don't go around saying 'that's hot' and making sex tapes. I live a pretty quiet life. I don't want to be on TV, I don't want to find a knight in shining armor. I want to just live a life of normalcy. Warren Buffet is a pretty normal guy and he has way more money than I do."

"So you want a normal life? Kids? Marriage?" Mya asked.

Ava panicked internally, "I want a life that is normal to me. I don't know if kids are in the cards or marriage but I don't want to be a celebrity that is gawked at for life. I don't entertain people, I happened to be born into the family I was, that's all."

"So let's talk about your parents. What was it like to lose them at such a young age?"

"Well as you can expect it was pretty horrible. I wasn't even with them when they died, they were on their yacht and I was in Cayman with my nanny."

"They were sailing to Cayman when they died?"

"No. They were just on their yacht when a freak storm capsized their boat and they died. They were at home in Australia."

"You're mother was a great beauty and many people have said you are the spitting image of her, how do you feel about that?" Mya asked, trying to ferret out any emotional bursts she could.

"I guess any girl wants to look like their mother, so obviously it's a compliment."

"Do you have any plans to model or do fashion?"

"No."

"You're father was a financial wizard and turned a very paltry inheritance into a fortune in a short amount of time. Did you inherit his genius mind?"

Ava smiled, "Yeah I can say that much. I've always had a knack for finding a stock or fund that isn't really on anyone's radar that suddenly becomes the 'it' item to invest in. I've gotten in on the ground floor of a lot of great stocks, I've been lucky."

"How much of your money do you give to charity?"

"I don't actually know but I can say that a very large percentage of my personal money goes to charities of my choosing."

"Like which ones?"

"I give a lot of money to Children's Hospital, St. Judes, there are a few other hospitals, cancer research, breast cancer research, but I also give to literacy charities that help get books to children and adults who would otherwise never get a chance to learn to read."

"So children focused charities are important to you?"

"Yes."

"So you must love children?"

"I think children are our future and we need to make sure there is a bright future for them."

"I understand that you give to charities that help children and women overcome rape and sexual abuse. Is there a personal connection there?" Mya probed, hoping for dirt.

_Gemma was watching and listening to the interview and was about to go beat up Mya, "what the fuck is she doing? Asking her that shit!". Hap was about 2 minutes from ripping this bitch's throat out. No one outside of a few people knew Ava had been raped last year before she came to Charming and it wouldn't be right for the rest of SamCro to find out like this_.

"Of course its personal. Anytime a woman or child faces this kind of abuse any woman should be outraged. We should be outraged that the offender gets only a few years in jail and then the victim has to deal with the fear of knowing they are out and free to walk amongst them."

"So tell me about the people who are your guardians now?"

Ava smiled, "They are wonderful people. My previous guardian passed away and his son was named the next to continue, however he didn't work out. I had met Clay and Gemma here in Charming and instantly bonded with them. I brought their names up and it was approved that they could be my guardians until I turn 18."

"So they have the keys to the kingdom so to speak?"

"No. They are in charge of my wellbeing. Food, clothes, school, medical care, etc. I still have full control over my assets and my companies. The board of my trust manages it until I am of age. Gemma and Clay only handle any day-to-day expenses."

"So they can't make financial decisions about how to spend your money?"

"They don't want to deal with my money. They only want to help take care of me until I am legally old enough to do it myself."

"I understand you are almost 17?"

"Yeah my birthday is in a couple months."

"Do you have any big plans for your birthday?"

"Well I was hoping to maybe go see a concert in Sacramento with some friends, maybe stay overnight at a hotel, order room-service, get a massage. Just have fun and relax, nothing crazy."

"Sounds like a great way for an heiress to celebrate!"

Ava managed a grin, "Thanks."

_What was it with this woman and the word "heiress"?_

"Do you know Athena Panagopoulos?"

"Yeah her family is basically Greek royalty." Ava said.

_Athena's family was very old Greek money and had been around since forever, she was also one of the 20 under 20 being interviewed. _

"Well her birthday is around yours, you two should team up and do something fun and exotic. Like maybe go on an African safari! I'm sure we could get lots of press of you two beautiful girls partying it up. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Ava laughed, "Yeah an African safari would be fun. I'm sure Athena's family has something great planned for her."

"So let's talk about boys." Mya said.

Ava mentally squirmed in her seat.

"Okay."

"So you do like boys correct? You aren't gay?"

Ava smiled, "Yes, I'm straight."

"So are you seeing anybody? Interested in anyone?"

"I'm not dating any boys right now and I'm not really interested in anyone right now. I am focused so much on school and charity that I don't really have time for boys right now."

_Ava made a point to refer to them as 'boys' as clearly Happy was not a boy and therefore not the same conversation._

"Sure. How would you feel about being set-up on a blind date?"

"No."

"Oh come on! It would be fun, he would be handsome and very rich too."

"Mya No. I don't want a love connection. I'm very happy right now."

"But your alone and single." Mya said as if that was a problem.

Ava laughed, "Yeah and do you know how many women are your age and have never lived alone, never been single? They have no idea what to do with themselves because they have always had a man and don't know how to be independent and live on their own. I love living by myself and I would advise anyone to do the same if they can. Live on your own for a while when you are in college or after college. Meet people, travel, be selfish and do things that YOU want to do. Pretty soon you'll meet someone and it will be about both of you, not just you anymore. You won't be lonely living alone because you will have yourself. You are only really lonely if you never discover yourself."

Mya smiled, "That's pretty good advice for a kid."

"Thanks."

Ava was lying flat on her back on a float in the pool trying to relax after that fiasco of an interview.

"That woman is a fucking cunt!" Gemma snapped.

"Easy Gem." Clay said as he looked over at the little kids playing in the yard behind the pool.

"Shit. Sorry." Gemma said as she paced.

"Its fine. Ava answered each question beautifully." Tara said as she fed Abel.

"I never should have let you do the interview." Happy said as he watched Ava float around the pool.

Ava rolled her eyes, "Happy I wanted to do the interview, pretty sure you couldn't have stopped me."

His eyes flashed darkly, "Wanna bet?"

"Bottom line is she asked inappropriate questions of Ava and that's not okay." Dave said as he grabbed another beer from the outside fridge. Tig was manning the grill which was loaded up with burgers, hotdogs, chicken and some shrimp on a stick, he was wearing a black apron that said "Kiss the cook" and had giant red lips over the crotch portion. He told everyone they had to kiss him for their food.

"Want me to kill her?" Tig asked Ava.

Ava laughed, "No Tiggy."

"Come on princess, she was playing dirty." Koz spoke up.

"Koz I'm a big girl. I can deal with a few rude questions."

"I think you need to call her supervisor at Forbes and let them know she asked some pretty pointed questions." Dave said.

"It's fine. I didn't say anything that could be misconstrued so I don't think I have anything to worry about." Ava said as she rolled off her float and into the water. Happy had a hard time not watching her body as she slid through the water gracefully. Her bathing suit wasn't even a bikini and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Okay. It's your call." Dave said as he held his hand up in defeat.

"Did you take down all the cameras Juice?" Happy asked as Juice joined them.

"Yeah. I packed them up and left them by the front door. Ben is bringing the van up and we'll load them up after dinner."

"Okay I'm starved. I don't want to talk about it anymore guys. Can we eat Tig?"

"Sure but you gotta kiss me first?"

"Want my fist to kiss your teeth?" Hap asked as he cast a dark look over at Tig.

"Geez Happy. I was just kiddin'." Tig said with a sad look on his face.

* * *

As always I hope you enjoyed it. Not too much 'action' just something to keep you wanting more...off to keep working on my stories! :) Happy Tuesday...only wish it was an SOA Tuesday.


End file.
